This Christmas
by WolfDragonGod
Summary: Usagi is Serenity the once lost Princess of the Moon Kingdom, Sailor Moon, The Main Singer in Her Friends band, The Messiah of Peace and Love, The Leader of the Sailor Scouts, and when the time comes Future Queen of the Crystal Millennium. And all she wants is some alone time with her future wife...if her sister and mother will leave her in peace.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary** – "Usagi is Serenity the once lost Princess of the Moon Kingdom, Sailor Moon, The Main Singer in Her Friends band, The Messiah of Peace and Love, The Leader of the Sailor Scouts, and when the time comes Future Queen of the Crystal Millennium. But she is also Usagi Son, half saiyan daughter of Goku and Chi-Chi. Sister to Gohan, Goten and Minako Aino Son. And all she wants this Christmas is for some peaceful alone time with her future wife...that is if her Sister and Mother will stop interfering and if her other friends and family will give her a break."

**Disclaimer** - I Own nothing from the Dragon Ball Z, Sailor Moon, and or other Universes that may pop up in this story. The Two Songs Used are Cool Kids by Ecosmith and Rather Be by Clean Bandit feat. Jess Glynne and I Do not own them either.

**Author Note** - Usagi is the daughter of Queen Serenity and Sailor Pluto (Setsuna). So when she was reborn to Goku and Chi-Chi she is not consider Human by any means even though Chi-Chi is human. So when I say she is half saiyan I also mean there is no human part to her, so if you where to look at her DNA so to speak you would see that like 50% of her is Lunarian and then the other 50% is the Saiyan half. So because of her Lunarian half which is pure royalty and her unique birth in the past, when she was reborn to Goku and Chi-Chi she is automatically considered a super Saiyan because of her golden silver hair. Also in this story Usagi will not be an air head, a goof at times maybe, but not stupid or clumsy. She isn't going to be your normal meatball head either, and yes she will have a Saiyan tail although instead of brown her tail will match her hair color.

As for How she became a scout, it wont be Luna that finds her in this story, instead it will be Artemis that becomes her guardian and instead of a cat he will be a German-Shepard, he will keep his white fur though. Also at times he can take a human form. There will be no locket for the silver crystal though, instead it will always be inside Usagi's body until she call's upon it to transform, then it will proceeded to make her armor and go back inside her body. Now i want you people to know that each Scouts uniform is not the same as it was in the tv show or comics, as a matter of fact imagine that Usagi's armor now looks like the armor of the inferno with crystal swords and instead of the four diamonds on each arm pieces its the symbols of the other planets in a circle with each planets color shown and in the center a crescent moon symbol.

Lita's armor would look like the armor of the Halo with weapons made of lighting and small sparks running all over it. Minako's armor would look like the armor of the Andromeda armor from knights of the Zodiac with its color's being different versions of orange's and yellows and her chain weapon would be made of diamond hearts all interlinking together.

Ami's armor would look like the N7 Fury adept armor in dark blue's and many scanning and technological devices all hooked into the suit so she can give voice commands and pull up holographic keyboards if she needs to input some kind of data, her weapon of choice is the power of ice and water itself calling it to her aid with the help of her armor. Rei's armor would look like daedric armor from skyrim but with all the black being replaced by blood red in color and the red parts becoming the black parts, and the dragon mask helmet looks like it has smoke coming from its mouth while Rei's weapon of choice is fire in all forms her second favorite is a collapsible bow made of ebony with strings and arrows made from the fires of mars.

Now as for Gohan and Goten they are biologically Usagi's brothers by birth through Chi-Chi and Goku where as Minako was adopted into the family after her mother and father died naming Chi-Chi and Goku as her Guardian's in their will. So as you can see this story is nothing like any other Sailor moon fic out there that I know of, however there are still more things that need to be said and learned before this story gets going. So as we all know i write futa fanfiction or G!P fanfiction, so you already know this story is going to contain said material so if you are not old enough to read don't even think about it, and if you are the kind of person who doesn't like these kinds of stories i suggest you take this time to either leave and find a fanfic you are interested in or stay and try something new and see if you like it.

Now The Futa's of the this story are going to be Usagi, Lita, Hotaru, Haruka and Setsuna. Also while the other scouts might be mentioned in this story you wont see much of Haruka or Michiru...maybe who knows. Although just a heads up Hotaru is a scout as well however she has yet to unlock her powers even though in this story she is 18. Now then I do believe this is all I needed to cover so now on to the story .

Usagi's Age - 21

Rei's Age - 20

Lita's Age - 22

Ami's Age - 19

Minako's Age - 19

Hotaru -18

Setsuna's Past Age - 25/Setsuna's Present Age - ?

Queen Serenity's Age - 23

Haruka's Age - 27

Michiru's Age - 26

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>*Silver Millennium*<strong>_

_Queen Serenity panted and clenched her muscles again as instructed while squeezing Setsuna's hand as she screamed "THIS IS YOUR FAULT" Setsuna nodded and bared pain in her hand as the doctor's aided her lover in child birth "Yes dear, of course its all my fault" Setsuna pleaded trying to keep her wife calm and even tempered. "OH... Oh GODDESS...NEVER AGAIN ...DO YOU..OH GODS... NEVER AGAIN SETSUNA...WILL I EVER HAVE SEX WITH YOU AGAIN...OH GODS HURRY UP AND COME OUT OF ME...PLEASE!" Queen Serenity's last wail of pain brought forth a spark of her power causing her to crush Setsuna's hand._

_Gritting her teeth Setsuna's looked up towards the glass ceiling to see the planet's finally aligning as their combine glows shone down on her and Serenity. Leaning over and kissing her love on her glowing crescent moon symbol in the center of her forehead she whispered "One more big push my love and our little joy shall be here". Queen Serenity took a deep breath and gave a finally push, then the most beautiful sound of crying filled the room as the doctor's and nurses rushed to clean the baby and weigh her before wrapping her in a pure white blanket handing her over to her mothers. Once finished and the baby declared healthy the doctor's and nurses bowed before leaving the room._

_Serenity breathed in relief and joy as she held her daughter close to her chest tears of joy and love falling down her face as she held her tiny child close. Taking in the shocking white gold hair and piercing blue eyes that she got from her, followed by the soft tan and lanky limbs that she got from her other mother. "Oh Setsuna she so beautiful, she is going to be so tall, just like you my love...oh...oh I am so sorry about those horrible things i said...and look at your hand" Setsuna smiled and shook her head leaning in she kissed Serenity on her lips softly "Its okay my love, I know you didn't mean anything you said, and this little one right here would be worth a thousand broken hands, besides its already healing" Setsuna ran the fingers of her still good hand gently over her daughters head. "Oh she is so tiny and look my love she has your hair and eyes"_

_Queen Serenity leaned into Setsuna as the both admired all their hard work, well maybe not that hard. Blushing Serenity whispered "I lied you know...i would gladly ride you like a stallion if over and over again, and create more beautiful babies with you, I love you Setsuna" Setsuna felt her blood boil and cleared her throat as her trousers tighten with her need at the prospect of mating with her queen, pushing the thoughts aside she spoke "I would love that too my queen although perhaps the next ride...should wait until you are healed up a little down there as I am sure you are quite sore after just giving birth, speaking of our little one is she all female or will she be like me my love" Queen Serenity giggled and gently unfolded the blanket to looked at her bare child before speaking "Seems she takes after her father figure so to speak, but that is a blessing It means many grandchildren coming my way when is of age and is with the right woman"_

_Setsuna glowed with pride, her child was truly going to be one of a kind, she could sense this and she just knew that her child's love would be the envy of the gods them selves. Serenity gently pulled her shear gown off and pulled her child towards a perfect breast that was heavy with milk and topped with pert nipple "Come my little one its time for you food" the babe soon began to suckle on the tit with out much prompt and Serenity began to hum a little lullaby as the baby ate "Such a good girl my precious little princess Serenity" Setsuna chuckled and leaned over to kiss her lovers head "Great name my love, our little Princess Serenity the Second Heir to the kingdom" Queen Serenity nodded "She was born in alignment I noticed" whispered the queen as she held her child close "This means the other planets soon will have their own little bundles of joy if I am not mistaken" Setsuna nodded and walked over to the wall and grabbed her staff before her eyes glazed over for a moment once they where clear she nodded "Yes, soon she while have all the love and protection of the best of guards, sisters, friends, and a love so great"_

_A soft knock came to the door before a great white German Shepard nudge the door open "Is that her my majesties, is this to be my first charge" Both women chuckled before Setsuna smiled "Yes Artemis this is your new charge, meet Serenity the Second of her name the heir to the moon Kingdom" Artemis trotted across the floor until he was close enough to stand on his hind legs and look at the baby "She is beautiful my majesties, should I start the bond now" getting two nods of approval Artemis gently touched his snout to the baby's forehead and a softly glow filled the room as the bond of protector and charge was formed pulling back Artemis felt exhausted "Such power my young charge holds...I can already tell she is going to be a handful"_

_"Shhh get some rest Artemis, as a matter of fact I think we should all get some rest it has been such a long day for all of us" said Queen Serenity as she stood up and gently picked up the sleeping babe "Come Artemis you may rest beside you charge in a new dog bed we had made just for you in our chambers near the nursery" Setsuna held her staff in her now healed hand while her other hand went around her Queens waist as they left to head to their chamber to all rest and prepare for the things the future would bring._

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>*Present*<strong>_

Chi-Chi gently opened the door to her two daughters room and sighed gently when the sound didn't wake the to sleeping girls. Smiling she walked over to Minako's bed and gently untangled the girl and helped her back into a comfortable position onto the bed before kissing her on the forehead, turning to the other side of the room she raised and eyebrow at the lump into the other bed, gently pulling the covers back she suppressed a chuckle before laying the covers back down over the feet she found at the head of the bed.

Turning back the covers at the foot of the bed revealed her eldest daughter snuggling up to a pillow snoozing away leaning over she kissed Usagi's forehead. Leaving the covers pulled back so she wouldn't get tangled or worse not be able to breathe she moved to grab the hamper near the closet and carried the basket of dirty clothing to the laundry room as she passed Goku she whispered "Could you go and start some of the breakfast I Have laid out for our two worn out rock-stars please" Goku nodded and went to do what he was told as quietly as possible as not to wake the girls too soon after all they did get in rather late from their last concert of the year, humming soft Christmas tunes to himself he went to work on the food.

Chi-Chi smiled at her husband and looked over at the calendar seeing that the date read December 16th she was glad that her babies, well they weren't babies anymore, not her sons or her daughters but she was glad that everyone was Home to stay for the holidays, Gohan, Videl, and Pan were staying in the small guest house that was built last year and was only two a three feet away from the main house. Goten was staying in his old room, and the girls were in their old room in the basement. Things were going to be so much fun, they could all start hanging up old Christmas decorations and sing carols and...Chi-Chi paused in her laundry when she came across the pants Usagi was wearing last night the girl had left something in the cargo pocket. "That girl will always forget to take stuff out of her pockets until she is an old lady" Shaking her head Chi-Chi undid the button and reached into the pocket and pulled out the small velvet box and gasped dropping it and the pants as her heart stuttered in her chest. That couldn't be what she thought it was.

Calming her racing heart she began speaking to herself "Calm down Chi-Chi, its not a wedding ring...its not...its...its probably some kind of gift for me or Minako or Videl or women in this family...she probably just hasn't gotten to hide yet...besides its to early to wrap and we don't have a tree...but then...why does she have it" Chi-Chi bent down and grabbed the small box twisting it around in her hands a few times before she couldn't hold back and opened the box "Oh...Oh its beautiful" the Red Diamond was decent sized and sat atop the ring in the shape of two hearts merging together with the band made of a remarkable white gold with symbols of crescent moons and an arrows with a heart attached to ends were etched all over the band.

Taking a deep breath Chi-Chi gently pulled the ring out of the box and looked over it some more until she found words etched onto the inside of the band gasping she held her other hand to her mouth as tears filled her eyes _"To my love, may the symbol of the two hearts merging always remind you of our own, and may our symbols always remind you of our eternity together. I Love You Rei"_ Gently placing the ring back in the box and closing it Chi-Chi wiped the tears from her eyes. "She has the ability to make the best of us cry doesn't she mom" Came Minako's voice from behind her whipping around she saw her daughter standing there looking at her "I see you found the ring too huh" walking into the room Minako grabbed the box and stuffed it into her robe pockets before saying "She hasn't asked Rei to marry her just yet, so I am going to just go hide this some where in the room while you go help dad okay" Chi-Chi nodded and watched her youngest walk away while thoughts wondered once more to Usagi.

Gods above her baby wanted to get married, and to such an equally beautiful and kind woman. Gods Usagi couldn't have fallen in love with anyone better then Rei. So why wasn't such a beautiful ring on her soon to be daughter in laws finger yet. Chi-Chi quickly went to help Goku finish breakfast while she plotted on get Usagi alone so they could talk about this face to face.

When the everyone was finally settled down at the table full of every food imaginable and then some Chi-Chi looked over to her oldest daughter and took in the changes she saw in her once little girl. Usagi's once golden silver hair now bordered more on silvery white, but it didn't make her look old in fact it only seemed to make her more charming and handsome, with a hint of sharp wit and wisdom tossed in to the mix. Speaking of her daughter's hair, she wished she wouldn't have cut it so short, but the shaggy locks of hair seemed to work for her daughter, if what the magazines and news said about her fans loving her looks were true. Which knowing the way her daughter brought out the best in people she supposed it was true.

Chi-Chi took more of her daughter's form in as she ate and keep up conversation with her family. Usagi was tall for her age and gender as well, most females her age where about five foot four, but Usagi reached a staggering height of six foot two and nearly stood taller than her own father, but she was still shorter then her two older brothers. But then again Minako was five foot six and Lita was taller than Usagi. _'Hmmmm were does all that height come from in my children I swear it has to be the saiyan in them'_ Chi-Chi turned her head when Videl began speaking about her father still trying to make it up for lying to the whole world about the battle with cell, Chi-Chi chuckled and could only imagine what that man was up to she was pulled from her thoughts once again as she watched as Usagi and Minako began to whisper to each other while discretely pointing to Goten who was one the phone with the his newest girlfriend.

Shaking her head at her children she cleared her throat a little and watched as two sets of eyes filled with mischief turned her way giving both girls a look that said behave or else. Minako seemed to get the warning easily Usagi also seemed to get the hint as she grinned at her mother. Chi-Chi took in her daughters bright smile and also wandered at the slight fangs that all her saiyan children seemed to have, she didn't really notice them until Usagi was born and started teething but they were not something to be worried about and you wouldn't even know they were there unless you knew what you were looking for, besides all her children had perfect cavity free teeth. Many strict day's and nights spent making sure each brushed, flossed, and cleaned their teeth everyday. Getting up from the table as boy's and their father went to watch some boxing on the tv the women all stayed and cleared the table. Once all the dishes were washed and put away followed by the trash being taken out, Minako dashed off to take a shower while Videl and Pan went to out to go shopping for some Christmas gifts.

Chi-Chi gently grabbed Usagi's arm before the girl could walk away "Usagi, a word please before you head off to do whatever it is you and your sister have planned please" Usagi nodded and smiled "Sure Mom" walking over to the table she pulled out her mother's chair and said "Have a seat, would you like me to get you some more coffee" Chi-Chi sat and shook her head "No thank you though dear" Usagi sat in the chair close to her mother, reaching out over the table Usagi took her mother's hands into her own and spoke softly and calmly "Before you start, I think I can guess what this is about. After all we both know I didn't leave the ring I am planning on using to ask for Rei's hand in marriage in my pillow case. Also a side note Minako is a horrible liar and can't even lie to save her own hide so I know it was her who put it in my pillow case"

Chi-Chi locked her warm brown eyes with her daughter's stunning icy blue, taking in the gentle warmth and love they gave off. Swallowing the lump in her throat she spoke "So you really do plan on asking for Rei's hand," Chi-Chi paused and fought of the tears in her eyes "But your still so young, why it only feels like just yesterday you were four and was causing as much havoc as a child could, or what about the time you where ten and thought you could eat nothing but pasta for the rest of your life, or what about when your were fourteen and had your first real performance in front of thousands of people..." Usagi stood up and went to kneel beside her mother's chair and wiped the tears from her face "I remember mom, I was so scared that they would hate us and might through stuff onto the stage at Minako and Lita so I called you over the vid-com and do you know what you told me"

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>*7 Years Ago*<strong>_

_Usagi pulled the curtain to the side gently looking out at all the people thoughts running a mile a minute about their reactions, going from bad to worse. Pulling back she looked over to her Sister and Lita thought of their safety and worried even more, what if they got hurt because the people out there didn't like their music. Licking her suddenly dry lips she looked around before walking over to her sister and Lita "Hey guys I will be right back okay, just got to take care of something real fast okay, Minako that means listen to Lita and don't walk off with the first hot guy you see got it" Plastering on a fake grin she walked away and ducked just in time to avoid her sisters shoe. Once in the hallway she made a quick dash for the nearest vid-com and dialed her home phone. _

_Her mother answered on the first ring, Usagi quickly explained her fears and thoughts and waited for her mother's reply "So what do you think Mommy, I really want to sing this song. One because their is someone in the crowd that I want to hear it, but I don't want to put my sister and friend at risk for my own selfishness what if they get hurt" Chi-Chi smiled and slowly began to clam her daughter down "That right there just proves how unselfish you are my sweet little one, you are so worried at what might happen to your sister and Lita that you are willing to give up your one chance at singing you true feelings out to Rei, who I know is your friend as well but is dating that...oh what was that boys name Mamo...Mano..." _

_Usagi giggled and said "Mommy you know his name is Marumo" Chi-Chi smiled "Ah Yes that is his name isn't it, regardless I have heard you girls talking about him and I don't think he is the best match for some one as passionate and fiery as Rei, you my daughter however are the perfect match" Usagi blushed at her mother's words "Really Mommy, you think we are a perfect match, but what if Rei doesn't feel the same and I ruin her one chance at happiness and then she stops being my friend because she hates me" Usagi's icy blue eyes slowly began to fill up with tears at the thought and a slight tearing sensation was felt in her heart._

_Chi-Chi shushed her daughter and placed her hand over her own heart watching her daughter's heart ache, "Usagi do you truly love Rei, could you imagine spending the rest of you life with anyone but her" Usagi wiped her eyes and face trying to clear up her tears and answer "No Rei is the sun to my moon, the calm to my ever raging storm, the spark that lights up my whole world, the one who holds my heart even if she doesn't know it, she is my everything and there is no other that is like her nore is there anyone who could ever replace her, I love her so much my heart beats just for her" Chi-Chi sat stunned at the love and maturity in her daughters words and felt her own heart ache for her love sick child. _

_"Your truly love her then, well then don't give up baby. That kind of love, the love your are feeling and talking about is written in the stars and very few find it, but to win it you have to have faith and hope in your love. Because once you get it baby only great things happen. So wipe away those tears and push your fears aside and go sing your heart out and win your love and tell Rei...no show Rei that there isn't a single soul that can love her as much as you do" Usagi wiped the rest of her tears away and felt her mother's word bring hope to her soul and heart._

_"Now as for your worries about your sister and Lita, there is no need for it, your manager Mrs. Meioh has promised me your safety and that not even a single hair on Minako's, Lita's, or Your head would even get touched. Now go and remember baby girl your friends and family will be cheering you on while we watch you on the television" Usagi waved good bye to her mom. Before feeling the weight of her fears melt away. "There you are Usagi" turning to face Setsuna she smiled and said "Not even a hair huh Setsuna" walking forward "Thats right princess even when your not sailor moon I will protect you from any form of danger, plus I am pretty sure Artemis would have anyone that even breaths on you the wrong way thrown out the back door into the trash."  
><em>

_Usagi giggled and walked over taking Setsuna's arm as the walked "One of these days, I am going to have to test that theory for now thought lets not leave it to chance and Setsuna, thank you for not telling my mother just yet about the whole sailor scout thing, she has enough to worry about...then again what mother doesn't worry when her child is away" Setsuna nodded and watched her once daughter walk away to get ready for her show 'How right you are about that my little one'. Shaking her head she walked off to check on security and find Artemis._

_Usagi caught up with Minako and Lita "Yo, you guys ready to help me woo the love of my life" Minako sat down her guitar and hugged her sister "You know it moon princess, besides when you move out I can have your comic collection right" Usagi made to swat at her sister but was pulled into Lita's embrace as the taller girl sat at her drums "She's right your know we got your back Princess now get ready cause it looks like were about to start at any second."  
><em>

_Usagi nodded and ran a hand through her short locks of hair, smiling she was glad she had cut it before the show tonight, it was going to get hot under all the lamps. Picking up her own guitar she made sure it was in tune as she heard Setsuna's voice announcing them "Remember girls Ami and Hotaru are out there as well, so even if Rei doesn't get my message she is still with our other friends and while I am singing my main song for her we as a band always sing for the fans and keep true to our words and what are songs represent" _

_Usagi turned back around just as the curtains were pulled away exposing them to the crowd walking up to the lead mike she spoke "Are you people ready" getting yells of excitement in return she smirked and looked for Rei. Finding her setting with Ami and Hotaru to her left, and Marumo to her right. Looking away from them she locked her eyes onto the rest of the people and said "Well lets get this party started". Slowly the beat of the song started up and Usagi moved closer to the mike while strumming her guitar._

_"She sees them walking in a straight line, that's not really her style. And they all got the same heartbeat, but hers is falling behind." Usagi began to sign the first song of the night slowly getting more comfortable as the songs came out one bye one. Slowly the moon began to rise to it fullest in the night sky shinning down on the band as the last song of the night came to an end. Usagi took a deep breath and looked for Rei's eyes once more like she had been doing all night before speaking into the mike "Before you all go...I just wanted to sing one more song, for a special some one and I hope that your understand me when I say that ...well I love you and there is no one who could love you more than me or as true as me...not even he could stand up to the might of my love for you so a hope you can feel the love in this song as I sing it just for you" _

_Usagi put down her guitar and picked up a violin and began to play a soft tune before beginning to sing "We're a thousand miles from comfort, we have traveled land and sea But as long as you are with me, there's no place I'd rather be I would wait forever, exalted in the scene As long as I am with you, my heart continues to beat" Usagi closed her eyes and picture her love flowing out of her and filling her song reaching out from her heart to touch Rei's across the distance. _

_"With every step we take, Kyoto to The Bay Strolling so casually We're different and the same, get you another name Switch up the batteries" Usagi opened her icy blue eyes and locked eyes with Rei's dark purple amethyst ones. "If you gave me a chance I would take it It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it Know with all of your heart, you can't shake me When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be" Usagi felt her heart pounding as she saw Rei stand and walk away from Marumo with a smile on her face, but there were a few tears rolling down her cheeks, Usagi watched as Rei slowly began to part the crowd heading her way. _

_"We staked out on a mission to find our inner peace Make it everlasting so nothing's incomplete It's easy being with you, sacred simplicity As long as we're together, there's no place I'd rather be" Rei was getting closer and closer with each word of the song "When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be" Usagi's heart triple timed it when she was at the front of the crowd "Yeah-e-yeah-e-yeah-e-yeah-e-yeah, yeah, yeah" Rei was helped onto the stage by Artemis and was now only a few footsteps away "When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be" Usagi let the song come to an end and moved the violin away from her shoulder and let it hang in her hand at her side while she watched the curtains drop around them. Minako and Lita left in a hurry until it was only them left standing in the quite.  
><em>

_Rei pried the instrument out of Usagi's hands and lad it on the ground. Usagi stepped forward to wipe away Rei's tears when the other girl stood up straight again "I didn't mean to make you cry Rei, I am so sor..." Rei placed a finger over Usagi's lips "Shh...don't...don't apologize I..they are happy tears I understand your song...and I just want you to know I knew he wasn't the one...I was only with him because I didn't think I could ever have what a truly wanted because it would ruin our great friendship. But my sweet and Beautiful moon Princess...I feel your love and I want you to understand me when I say its returned a thousand fold" Rei gently pulled Usagi in for a kiss._

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>*Present*<strong>_

"So you see Mom you should be happy for me, because of you I got the girl, heck you helped me get back the courage I needed to show my love for her" Usagi kissed Chi-Chi cheeks "Me and Rei have dated since that day for seven wonderful years, and we both have never done anything with each other beside make out hard and maybe touch a little. Because we promised each other to wait until our wedding, so now its been seven years and because of the band I have saved up so much money I don't know what to do with my self, so I know I can take care of Rei and any children we may have together."

Chi-Chi felt tears gathering in her eyes "But your my baby" Usagi sighed and stood up "I am not a baby no more mother, I stopped being a baby a long time ago." Chi-Chi nodded she remembered the day her daughter really started to grow up she had stopped some kids from bulling a white german shepard dog, she had brought it home and her and Minako begged to keep it. So they got to keep the dog which was named Artemis. It wasn't too long after that her girls had really started to mature both looking like they had seen battles and hardships everyday until finally they sat down with their parents and family and explained what was going on, turns out both her girls were heros every day and night saving people as the mysterious sailor scouts.

Chi-Chi stood up and wiped the tears from her eyes "You are right, but while you may not be a baby anymore you are still my baby, so I am going to help you with your wedding" Usagi quickly stopped her mother while she was ahead "NO...I mean no...thats okay mom I am going to let Rei plan her own wedding, besides I already told Minako no as well so It wouldn't be right to let you do it either okay, But now that everything is settled I am going to go take my own shower and head out with Minako to chat with the girls for awhile okay see ya latter mom" with that Usagi walked away.

Chi-Chi frowned a little bit but let it go for now, no way was she not helping in her own daughters wedding.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary** – "Usagi is Serenity the once lost Princess of the Moon Kingdom, Sailor Moon, The Main Singer in Her Friends band, The Messiah of Peace and Love, The Leader of the Sailor Scouts, and when the time comes Future Queen of the Crystal Millennium. But she is also Usagi Son, half saiyan daughter of Goku and Chi-Chi. Sister to Gohan, Goten and Minako Aino Son. And all she wants this Christmas is for some peaceful alone time with her future wife...that is if her Sister and Mother will stop interfering and if her other friends and family will give her a break."

**Disclaimer** - I Own nothing from the Dragon Ball Z, Sailor Moon, and or other Universes that may pop up in this story.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>*Silver Millennium*<strong>_

_The sound of bare feet running on stone floors echo around the halls followed closely by a second pair and then a third. Giggling ringing through the halls, Serenity ducked behind a small end table and watched as Minako passed by dressed in an orange dress shirt and a matching skirt, her blond hair pulled back in a simple yellow bow. Minako looked both ways before turning and running off to the left heading for the gardens. Serenity waited to see when Rei would pass by, only for her heart to jump in shock when warm arms wrapped around her waist and a soft voice whispered "Found you" Serenity turned in the grils arms and blushed. Rei's lovely pale skin was flushed and her raven black hair wind swept, she looked like a goddess stand their holding Serenity in her black hakama's and crimson haori._

_Serenity felt weird while in the girls arms, her heart thumping away as bright purple eyes began to darken with an unknown emotion. Rei licked her dry lips as she held onto the taller fragile looking girl, who was to be future princess when tonight's bonding took place. Clearing her throat Rei asked "What was the point of this game again" Serenity sat on the floor in thought before saying "Well it was a hide and chase game basically whoever caught someone first after everyone had the chance to hide would win a prize...so what do you want as your prize Rei" Serenity watched as Rei began to think the slightly shorter girl dropping into her lap without thought as she began to think of her prize. Blushing the princess let her eyes wonder over the beauty sitting in her lap, while she wondered what Rei would chose._

_Rei sat there in for a few moments not only trying to think of a suitable prize but also taking a moment to finally rest after having chased Serenity and Minako around the whole castle. She pulled herself from her thoughts when she thought of what she wanted, looking down she saw Serenity gazing at her with a soft smile playing across the princess lips, blue eyes were alight with wonder and Rei felt her heart beating in her chest so hard and loud she was afraid even the castle guards could hear it. Blushing a little under such a intense gaze she cleared her throat to get Serenity's attention._

_"I...I know what I want as a prize, that is if you can grant it" Serenity looked up at Rei's request. "I will try my hardest to grant whatever you ask for, as long as it is with in reason" Rei smiled and looped her arms around Serenity neck and shoulders a little tighter before whispering "I...I would like a kiss...I have always seen how happy my mother is after my father gives her such a simple kiss and I have always wondered how a touching of lips could ignite such emotions...so this is my request" Serenity thought long and hard about the request, she saw no reason to not kiss Rei and just the thought of telling Rei no and the girl trying latter with someone else made something primal inside her want to growl with rage._

_So setting up a little straighter and pulling Rei more onto her lap as she leaned up against the wall she practically hid them from sight in the small shadows and seclusion brought on by the table still hiding them from the rest of the world. Serenity smiled and spoke "I can grant this request" reaching up she gently cupped Rei's check tracing her thumb over soft skin and moving her other hand to gently thread into Rei's silky raven locks. Leaning up she made sure to imitate the soft gesture she had seen her father figure Setsuna preform on her own mother. Tilting her head to the right just slightly before gently pulling Rei the rest of the way to meet her, lips meet for the first time and eyes closed at the sudden emotions that passed through them. Lips slowly began to move and slide over each other, as hearts began to beat in the same rhythm inside their chest._

_Serenity's hand moved from cupping Rei's cheek to sliding down to rest on her back pulling the girl closer to her on body, as emotions unknown soared through body and strange sensations followed along behind them causing a strange feeling in her lower half. Her other hand that was in Rei's hair moved even further down than her back stopping only a moment on a curved hip before traveling to rest on a firm behind, and giving it a soft squeeze feeling the flesh mold to her hand as a soft groan was pulled from Rei's body._

_Rei pushed her body further into her future princess and gasped even more when a firm hardness pressed against her center. Wiggling around in Serenity's lap until her legs were on each side of the girls narrow waist she began a soft rocking motion against the hardness as she felt her underwear become damper. Both girls slowly pulled back lost in each others eyes before quick as lighting lips clashed as body's crashed into the floor. Serenity hovered over Rei as her lips melded with Rei's, her right hand held her aloft while her left gripped Rei's hip. Her hips seemed to have a mind over their own as they rolled and and grinded in between Rei's legs that were now wrapped even more firmly around her own waist._

_Rei moaned and tossed her head back as she gasped in air, her back arching off the cool stone floor, hands threading into Serenity's short silky white gold locks. Rei's hips began to roll up in a steady rhythm slowly starting to match the pace Serenity had set, she moaned out a little louder as she felt something slowly building insider body setting her insides aflame. She jerked when she felt two sharp teeth scrap over her neck before mewling when a wet tongue soothed the marks soon after. The girls were so lost in each other that they didn't notice the symbol's flaring to life on their heads nore the glow surrounding their bodies slowly getting brighter and brighter._

_So it came as quite a shock when they were jerked apart. Both girls struggled in the strong grasp holding them whining as the primal side in each of them raged to get them back together to finish what they had started. The parents that were holding the girls saw no other choice and knocked each girl out gently. Setsuna sighed and lifted Serenity into her arms, before speaking "Its a good thing that Aphrodite was here and was able to find them, poor Minako though having to experience their emotions and not knowing how to control the intake of them" Rei's mother and father nodded "Yes we agree, while both girls are both teens, they are not yet ready to understand what bond they were about to take part in let alone ...ahem the other parts that require its completion so to speak" The Queen nodded before smiling "However I must thank you for bringing Rei, for had you not we would have never know it was her that my daughter would chose to be her future bond mate, I think we need to talk more about what this means, clearly Mars will be joining with the Moon in more ways then just a normal bonding between scout and Princess." _

_Rei's mother smiled as well as she looked at her own daughter resting in her father's strong arms "Yes I agree, but first lets put them to bed, we can't keep them to far apart now because of how much of the bond they already started with just the kissing and such, so I think we should put them in the same room and have Artemis watch over them while we discuss Rei's future stay at the moon kingdom and the plans for a wedding"_

_The Queen giggled and nodded "Yes, lets get these two into Serenity's chambers I believe Artemis is in the kitchen talking to chef about today's lunch and supper so I will go get him and inform Aphrodite about what has happened and make sure young Minako isn't to badly hurt by today's activities" Setsuna kissed her wife before watching her walk away, turning she began to lead Rei's father and mother with her to Serenity's room._

* * *

><p><span><strong>*Present<strong>

Usagi walked with the girls through the mall, arm wrapped over Rei's shoulder. She smiled at watching the girls have fun Lita was showing off some new electronics to Ami, Minako was trying her hardest to behave while with Hotaru so that she could get some make out time in latter from her strict girlfriend and as for her and Rei they were heading off to a sitting area in front of a comic store. Sitting down she pulled Rei closer, and began to lean in to give her a kiss when her lips meet with Rei's hand, pulling back in confusion she asked "Is something wrong" Rei shook her head before grinning "Nope, but your mother called me earlier today...screaming about not being apart of her baby's wedding..so my question to you is why does your mother think your getting married"

Usagi smacked her forehead before turning to glare at Minako, she was going to hurt her sister, there was no way her mother could have gotten Rei's number with asking Minako for it. Sighing she turned to Rei "Can we go outside and talk about this" Rei nodded frowned as she got up making sure to stay out Usagi's reach. As they walked outside of the mall Rei's thoughts began to swirl in a rush of panic, all thoughts making her sadder and angrier until her emotions made her eyes water and her heart stutter. Once outside and away from prying eyes, or so they thought Rei blurted out the first thing that came to mind as her tears finally fell down her face "Are...are you cheating on me...have you cheated on me this entire time...is it because ...is it because I wasn't ready to have sex...have you already been ...been fucking some one else ...is that why your getting married did you get them pregnant"

Usagi gasped and rushed forward to pull Rei into her embrace, the fire solider was having none off it and fought the embrace. Usagi whined in pain as Rei pushed her away, "Rei...wait Rei...come back..." Usagi saw Rei rush away heading off down the street. Usagi whimpered and screwed her eyes shut fighting off tears, howling in anger she smashed her fist into the wall of the mall. "Usagi..." came the whispered words of her friends as they came out of hiding. Whipping around Usagi glared at Minako "You just had to give her phone number to mom didn't you" Minako winced and tried to back up "I...I was just trying to help ...mom said you told her she could help" Usagi growled and felt her powers flare her moon symbol showing on her forehead "You need to learn to stay out of other peoples business Minako...I know you new that I had told her no about helping with the wedding...Rei...Rei didn't even know i was going to purpose ...guess it doesn't matter now huh...she hates me...my...my mate hates me" Usagi broke down and wailed as her heart crumbled inside her chest. Curling in on herself as she sobbed.

Lita and Ami moved to gather their princess up in their arms, her feelings seeping into them through their bond so great was her ache. Hotaru moved to help them, turning she glared at her lover stopping her from joining them "You need to fix this Minako...look at your princess...no look at your sister...I have told you a thousand time that your needed to stop interfering with other peoples love lives...no look what you have done" Hotaru sighed "I still love you but...your supposed to be the mature older one Minako...I just...just go okay"

Minako nodded and turned and fled, trying to hold back her own tears, her bond letting her feel the damage she helped caused. Pulling out her phone she called her mother and explained what had happened and both women agreed that they both need to talk to Rei together. So Minako went back home face red and flushed, eyes blood red from her own tears. Chi-Chi looked close to her own breakdown as she hugged her youngest close "Its okay baby we can fix this, it would hurt them so much if they didn't completely love each other, so all we have to do is explain what happened and everything well be fine" Minako nodded and moved to help her mother into the car before taking off.

Mean while back at the mall, the other girls were trying their hardest to sooth the princess while fighting off the emotions leaking through their bond. Ami gently rocked Usagi in her arms, which was a sight itself with Ami being the shortest of the girls her height being only 5" 3', Lita stood with Hotaru blocking the sight of their fallen princess from anyone who would try to use this time to try and hurt her. They had been standing their for a while when they saw Setsuna, Artemis, Haruka, and Michiru walking their way at a quick pace.

Setsuna took one look at her daughter, felt her heart break. "Give her to me" she whispered as let her staff, which looked like a cane to any normal human, fade away. Holding out her arms she waited until Usagi was deposited into them before gently resting her own forehead against her daughters, their symbols touching as she hummed a song her queen used to sign to Serenity when she was a child. Once Usagi had drifted off into a fitful sleep Setsuna sighed and began to lead the group of girls and one dog towards the vehicles, she gently place Usagi in the back seat of her sedan with Lita and Ami while Hotaru took the front passenger seat. Haruka, Michiru, and Artemis all piled into Haruka's sports car and waited for Setsuna to take off before following her.

Once at space the outer soldiers used for a home they quickly moved to follow Setsuna as she carried Usagi to her room and placed her child on the bed. Ami was the only one that asked the question on everyone's mind "Setsuna what is your connection with Usagi...we know its more than just that of a solider and her princess" Setsuna sighed and sat down on the bed next to her daughter brushing her bangs aside she leaned in and kissed her forehead. "She was my daughter as well, as I am sure some of you already know because of mating in the past some babies were born with what they would need when it came time to mate, if you follow my drift. Basically some of us have male parts to help reproduce even though we are all female." The other girls all nodded in understanding "You were Serenity's father parent weren't you" said Lita as she sat down and pulled Ami into her lap. Setsuna nodded "Yes she was mine and the Queens precious little bundle of joy" Hotaru placed a hand on Setsuna's shoulder "It will be okay, you can tell her the truth you know, she wont hate you" Haruka and Michiru nodded in agreement with the youngest in the room "Its true you know, the little rabbit would love to find out a least one of her parents made, plus I think she would be happy to know that she had a father and that her mother was loved" said Ami.

Everyone got quiet after that and just passed the time waiting on either Usagi to wake up or for Minako to show up with Rei with Her.

* * *

><p>Mean while across town Minako and Chi-chi had finally climbed the last step to Rei's shrine, walking over to the main door the knocked and looked ashamed when Rei's grandfather answered the door and Rei's sobs and screams could be heard from with in. Clearing her throat Minako nudged her mother aside "If you would allows to speak to Rei, I can promise those painful sobs will stop and that all will be fine once we explain what happened." Mr. Hino stepped aside and spoke "I hope you know what your doing, if you hurt my granddaughter anymore I will not be held accountable for my own actions" nodding both women passed by him and now stood in front of Rei's closed bedroom door. Chi-Chi took a deep breath before sliding the door open and stepping in, "Rei honey its Me Chi-chi and Minako...we came to explain...about the wedding thing".<p>

Rei turned from were she lay curled on her bed and glared "GET OUT" Minako flinched and almost bolted from the room, but then her sisters face flashed through her mind and she stopped. Gathering her courage she shout right back "NO YOU NEED TO LISTEN" Rei stared at Minako in shock before speaking "Fine explain then leave" Chi-chi sat down and began to explain about finding the ring and the talk Usagi and her had about the wedding leading up to her going around her daughters back to ask her sister for Rei's number leading up to the whole fiasco that happened at the mall.

Chi-chi felt the tears coming on once more as she spoke about Usagi's breakdown but held them back as came to the finish of the story. "So you see, she isn't cheating on you Rei, she just wanted to ask for your hand in marriage in some romantic way ...I didn't know though...I thought she ...I mean I thought you knew. I...oh god I ruined my daughters once shot at happiness...oh god" Chi-chi broke down herself finally. Minako gathered her mother into her arms and spoke up herself "It was my fault as well i should have keep my big mouth shut for once, Hotaru is right...I need to be more mature and stay out of other peoples love life"

Rei sat in stunned silence her heart racing, setting up further she whipped her eyes and took a deep breath "She...she loves only me...she wasn't cheating...oh god...I...I need to go...I need to go find her ...thank you for coming to explain the situation to me, but I have to find her now..I need to see her to hold her to me to apologize...I got to go" Rei quickly rushed from the room and head off to find her Princess.

* * *

><p>Rei had checked every location she could think of to find her Princess, before she finally found herself standing outside of the outers house, she could finally feel her lovers pain as her own was not clouding her judgment. Taking deep breaths as she tried to calm her racing heart she knocked on the door once and waited. Hotaru answered the door and smiled when she saw Rei waving the girl in she spoke softly "She is awake, she is upstairs with Setsuna just knock on the last door on the left" Rei nodded and made her way upstairs, and down the hall before stopping in front of the door.<p>

Knocking softly she waited only a moment before the door opened and Setsuna walked before nodding at her "She maybe a little shocked right now...I also gave her some new information about the past so...be gentle with her" Rei nodded before closing the door and walking over to the bed taking off her shoes she crawled up to set beside Usagi. "Princess..." whispered Rei as she turned Usagi to face her, "I...I am sorry, my temper got the best of me and I woah..." Rei almost fell over when Usagi practically jumped into her arms holding her tight kissing Rei's cheek, her neck, her lips "Mmmm Usagi wait...let me apologize for not trusting you" Usagi shook her head "Its okay... I just want you to know that I still love you Rei...and I love all of you even your temper, so even though we had a huge misunderstanding I know in my heart that you truly didn't believe I would ever cheat on you or even think about doing such a thing"

Rei nodded with tears "I didn't I just...my temper...it makes me lose my own mind...and it make me think not the best things of those I hold dear" Usagi gently cupped Rei's face and slowly leaned in "Shhhh just let me kiss you my love" Rei nodded and leaned meet Usagi half way. Lips gently connected and slowly began to meld as the kiss grew in passion. Usagi pulled back and gently kissed her way down Rei's neck as she lowered them back onto the bed before letting her fangs grow and sinking them into the matting mark on Rei's neck to reclaim Rei and sooth both of their frayed emotions until they could finish the mating completely.

Rei moaned at the slight pain before the feeling of warmth and love slowly began to fill her, gasping she gripped the back Usagi's head holding her in place as long as she could. Slowly though Usagi back away fangs retracting and shrinking back down until the were barely visible, leaning up she kissed Rei again "Is all forgive my fiery one" Rei nodded and asked the same question to Usagi who just smiled and nodded again. Rolling off Rei she laid their for a few minutes before speaking as she held Rei close "Did you know, Setsuna was my father...in the past"

* * *

><p>END OF CHAPTER 2<p> 


End file.
